User talk:JustAnOrangeBoy
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:JustAnOrangeBoy! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Wing Zero Alpha (talk) 04:35, August 17, 2018 (UTC) Apollogy Statement Before I begin the apology statement by me, I apologize for the many accounts. I trying to delete them as fast as i can. With all the things that I done in the wiki, I would like to apologize as my behavior was not appropriate, I guess i should have asked first before doing the stuff that I did, which if I can explain is accidental as I didnt know how to do Templates then. I sincerely apollogize to The Batman Who Laughs for I cause trouble in his creation, as I trying to use the templates and educate me before doing own article. and I sorry for using Earth-616 in my character, in which I did not ask permission at all for the use, which included his images. So, with that and this new account, I start again in that I won't cause problems again, and that I can do my characters for fun, even if others think it stupid and thank you for KristofferEskurante reviving my old article, thankyou and sorry for headache you had from me. and The Batman Who Laughs, I hope I can assist in Earth-616 if you agree. Im sorry and I hope to start again and learned from mistakes. JustAnOrangeBoy (talk) 12:49, August 17, 2018 (UTC) i want to ask sorry to i think we both started from the wrong think yes im (not) against you using Earth-616 if you agree consider this (Mine) (Permission from me).im really sorry too. for this whole think. (yes u read this right this is mine permission to use all of mine stuff aim not against at all) (The Batman Who Laughs (talk) 12:35, August 17, 2018 (UTC)) For that, I thank you. I am glad we managed to made up JustAnOrangeBoy (talk) 20:47, August 17, 2018 (UTC) thanks man. You will not mind if I also use things from yor paiges to ? (I think I want to start everything from scratch betwen us in this way) and and I really think there is someting awesome in your paige. (The Batman Who Laughs (talk) 12:35, August 17, 2018 (UTC))' Thank you, I will do my best to not disappoint you. JustAnOrangeBoy (talk) 20:47, August 17, 2018 (UTC) I noticed you are working on your page I noticed you are working on your page. its all ok on your side ? if u need help just ask i will try to do mine best to help. (The Batman Who Laughs (talk) 12:35, August 18, 2018 (UTC))' I will, Thanks. JustAnOrangeBoy (talk) 05:59, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Your Lelouch what is your lelouch story ? I don't usually ask questions, but I was curious about your lelouch story. sorry if i bodering you man. (The Batman Who Laughs (talk) 11:19, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Its not official, it has error so i have to restart again JustAnOrangeBoy (talk) 08:43, January 26, 2019 (UTC) are u going to continue to write kenji page just inresting ? (The Batman Who Laughs (talk) 11:19, January 26, 2019 (UTC) i wait for KristofferEskurante to update me JustAnOrangeBoy (talk) 08:57, January 26, 2019 (UTC)